


5:32

by taedddy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedddy/pseuds/taedddy
Summary: El cielo de la tarde es hermoso, y lo es aún más cuando tienes a tu lado a la persona que amas.





	5:32

**Author's Note:**

> Primer escrito que hago público, ola.
> 
> Perdón cualquier falta ortográfica y el exceso de dulzura, no he dormido y eso afecta, ah.

TaeIl miró a través de la ventana del tren. El cielo de la tarde se mostraba en una escala de azules que se volvía más claro hacia donde el sol se escondía, con bellas nubes rosadas y anaranjadas contrastando al ser iluminadas. Volteó el rostro y miró hacia su costado donde SiCheng dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza reposando en el hombro del mayor. Moon volvió a fijarse en el cielo a través de la ventana, notando en su reflejo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios llena de cariño. ¿Quién será el causante de aquel gesto? Oh, vaya misterio.

 

Eran pocas las veces que TaeIl podía disfrutar de la cercanía del menor sin que este se quejara o se alejara después de un minuto de estar en contacto físico, por eso amaba cada segundo cuando el chico no se volvía reacio a sus caricias y las veces cuando volvían juntos luego de un largo día de trabajo, especialmente aquellas donde Moon llegaba a la misma casa de SiCheng con él, aún si su propio hogar estaba dos estaciones después. Parecían pareja, es lo que muchas personas les habían dicho innumerables veces desde que ambos chicos se hicieron más cercanos. Ellos sólo reían en respuesta y seguían con lo suyo, fingiendo nunca haber escuchado aquello.

 

Miró la pequeña pantalla sobre la puerta del vagón, la cual indicaba la estación en la que se encontraban y, si su memoria no le falla, la siguiente es donde debían bajar. Dio unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla del menor sólo para obtener como respuesta un suave quejido. Trató con pellizcar su mejilla o apretar su nariz para despertarlo, pero lo único que recibió fueron un par de manotazos junto a un gruñido en voz baja y no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Acarició suavemente el cabello del chino, luego bajando por el costado de su rostro hasta llegar a su mejilla y acariciar la misma. Se detuvo en los labios del menor, rozándolos suavemente con su pulgar y sintiendo la suave textura de ellos. Amaba los labios de SiCheng, siempre se veían tan esponjosos y bonitos, desde que lo conoció que se pregunta cómo se sentirá poder besarlos; si sus besos serán igual de toscos y fríos como su personalidad o igual de tiernos y dulces como su apariencia.

 

Detuvo en seco sus caricias cuando notó que había quedado hipnotizado con el menor como un hombre con el canto de una sirena. No es como si fuera la primera vez que mirar al más alto le hace perder la noción de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, de todos modos, así que recuperó la compostura y por mera inercia, tosió levemente. El vagón estaba casi vacío, las únicas almas ahí eran ellos dos y una señora a unos metros de donde se encontraban, la cual parecía estar demasiado ocupada en su teléfono por lo que no notó o simplemente no dio atención a las acciones de TaeIl.

 

—Nuestra estación, cierto. —Tomó sus cosas y las del castaño, luego dándole un par de pequeños golpes con el codo—. Winwin, nos bajamos aquí, despierta.

 

El menor se sentó recto en su asiento y talló sus ojos con sus manos, frunciendo los labios provocando que pareciera un adorable puchero, y TaeIl pensó que a veces realmente parecía un niño pequeño. Al notar que el menor seguía un poco perdido y dormido en su asiento, se levantó con todas las cosas en su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a rastras hacia la puerta más cercana en el vagón. El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, ambos chicos salieron y TaeIl no pudo retener su risa cuando SiCheng tropezó en la salida del vagón, recibiendo una mirada enojada por el chico cuyo sueño fue interrumpido. En la estación no habían demasiadas personas, sólo unos cuantos estudiantes y otros adultos probablemente volviendo a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Le dio las buenas noches al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada y salió con el chino siguiéndolo detrás suyo, arrastrando los pies.

 

El frío otoñal del exterior los recibió dándoles de lleno en el rostro. Se detuvieron en una banca a las afueras de la estación, Moon dejó las bolsas sobre ella y se volteó a mirar al menor, quien se envolvió a sí mismo con un brazo y se restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano libre.

 

—¿Tienes sueño, bebé? —preguntó y SiCheng sólo asintió con la cabeza, TaeIl sonrió. No era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, pero si el chico hubiera estado totalmente despierto o al menos un poco más consciente probablemente le hubiera mirado mal por aquel apodo—. Aguanta un poco más, ya estamos por llegar a casa.

 

Ayudó al menor a acomodarse su mochila y luego él mismo se acomodó la suya, agarró las bolsas de ambos y con su mano libre agarró la del menor, siempre cálida, entrelazado sus dedos y retomando su camino de vuelta a casa. No pudo guardarse la sonrisa al notar que SiCheng no se quejó ni quitó su mano.

 

Caminaron en silencio el trayecto hacia el departamento donde SiCheng se hospedaba con Yuta, bastante cerca el uno del otro y con sus manos agarrándose de manera firme una a la otra. Por el frío, obvio.

 

TaeIl le preguntó qué hora era, el menor soltó un quejido mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo junto a su teléfono para decirle la hora. Quedaban sólo cinco minutos para el "toque de queda" de SiCheng y aún faltaban unos veinte más para llegar a su casa, por lo que el mayor le dijo que le mandara un mensaje a su compañero de piso recibiendo un rápido "hyung, tengo frío", pero SiCheng lo hizo de todas formas, lo más rápido posible para poder volver a meter su mano en su bolsillo y protegerla del frío viento. La otra no lo necesitaba, estaba perfectamente bien con el agarre de la ajena que le proporcionaba la calidez necesaria para un clima como este. Le hubiera gustado poder sujetarle ambas manos al mismo tiempo.

 

Otra fuerte brisa los azotó mientras cruzaban una calle y SiCheng se apegó más al brazo del mayor.

 

—Hyung... —TaeIl le oyó decir con un tono de voz somnoliento.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

 

Unos segundos de silencio le hicieron creer que el chico seguía medio dormido y había soltado eso sin un propósito claro, hasta que volvió a hablar.

 

—Me gustas.

 

Quedó estático a mitad de la vereda. El más alto avanzó un par de pasos más y se detuvo al notar que el mayor no se movió, volteándose para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual no tardó en convertirse en una suave carcajada al ver la expresión estupefacta en el rostro del más bajo. TaeIl lo miraba con ojos muy sorprendidos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir. SiCheng no pudo evitar volver a reír, esta vez más fuerte mientras cubría su boca con su mano libre.

 

—¿Qué? —logró formular el mayor, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

¿Estará el menor bromeando y jugando con él? TaeIl no lo soportaría.

 

—¿Qué? —lo imitó el menor, riendo—. ¿Realmente vas a actuar como si no lo supieras?

 

TaeIl se sintió idiota, porque realmente nunca lo había notado.

 

Nunca había notado la forma en que SiCheng lo miraba cuando cantaba o le explicaba algo en ayuda con sus clases, tampoco cómo el menor siempre dejaba que él lo tocara o estuviera encima suyo por más tiempo que el resto, ni cómo era SiCheng quien siempre iniciaba sus abrazos, aun cuando odiaba dárselos a otras personas.

 

El menor dio un paso, quedando a escasos centímetros del más bajo sin quitar la dulce sonrisa de sus labios.

 

—¿O es que yo no te gusto y por eso reaccionas así? —preguntó con un puchero.

 

—¡N-no! —se apresuró a decir—. Es sólo... Ah, no sé, no lo esperaba, supongo —contestó sonriendo.

 

A SiCheng se le estrujó el corazón al notar los ojos llorosos del mayor. Era algo tan característico de él el emocionarse al punto en que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

 

TaeIl notó la mirada del menor.

 

—¡No me mires así! —se quejó, volteándose para que el más alto no pudiera seguir mirando sus ojos ni pudiera ver la sonrisa emocionada que se plasmó en sus labios, o sus mejillas levemente coloradas que, claramente, no eran producto del helado viento.

 

Y SiCheng no aguantó más.

 

Agarró el brazo del mayor y tiró de él, obligándolo a voltearse y hacerle frente. TaeIl se sorprendió e iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que las manos del menor aplastaron sus mejillas y tiró de él, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

 

El primer beso que tenían juntos.

 

Ninguno se movía, ambos estáticos sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, como si fueran un par de adolescentes inexpertos. Y es que, ¿quién sabría lo que debía hacer cuando algo que tanto anhelabas llega a ti repentinamente?

 

Mientras TaeIl tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder mirando al menor, SiCheng los tenía cerrados con fuerza, sin querer mirar la reacción del mayor ante su apresurado acto. ¿Siquiera habrá estado bien haberlo besado sin su consentimiento? Los segundos pasaban y cuando SiCheng creyó que lo mejor era soltarlo, los brazos ajenos rodearon su cintura en un apretado abrazo, seguido del movimiento de sus labios sobre los propios. Sonrió, siguiendo el movimiento. No era un beso desesperado, más bien era uno dulce, tan inocente que su pecho se apretujó aún más al saber que era con el chico que se había estado ganando su corazón y sus pensamientos en los pasados meses. Por otra parte, TaeIl estaba que explotaba de alegría, por fin todos sus esfuerzos por lograr que el muchacho que había llamado su atención en sólo unos segundos estaban dando sus frutos.

 

Ellos se negaban a separarse, pero sus piernas ya comenzaban a temblar por el frío y también por la emoción, así que finalmente cortaron la unión de sus labios mas no la de sus cuerpos, mirándose a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Siento que... —comenzó TaeIl—. En cualquier momento comienzo a llorar.

 

—No sería nada nuevo —contestó SiCheng.

 

—¿Te estás burlando? —TaeIl pellizcó la mejilla del menor, a lo que éste comenzó a quejarse pero sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Moon quedó mirando fijamente la bonita sonrisa del chico mientras su cabeza se llenaba de su risa; no era la más perfecta para el mundo, pero para él sí lo era. Sintió cómo las mariposas revoloteaban como locas en su estómago por ese chino y sus gestos, pero esta vez fue una sensación tan fuerte que sus ojos se aguaron por completo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. El menor dejó de reír y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

 

—¡No creí que de verdad lo harías! —Rodeó fuertemente al mayor en un abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido.

 

—Es que estoy tan feliz —dijo el mayor con el rostro escondido en el hombro del contrario—. En serio, no sabes lo mucho que esperé para esto, para que por fin me dieras una oportunidad. No sabes lo feliz que soy en cada momento que paso contigo, SiCheng.

 

El menor miró los húmedos ojos del más bajo. Llevó ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de TaeIl y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

 

—Ya, que me harás llorar a mí también. —Inclinó su rostro para dejar un suave beso sobre uno de los párpados del mayor, después repitiendo la acción ésta  vez en sus labios. Deshizo el agarre de los brazos ajenos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero mantuvo sus manos unidas y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar—. ¿Vamos a casa? Me estoy congelando.

 

TaeIl sonrió y asintió, retomando el paso hacia el hogar donde un posible inquieto japonés los esperaba. No se preocuparon si alguien los vio, la felicidad que ambos compartían en estos momentos era demasiada como para darle importancia a resto.

 

Al final, pudo comprobarlo: los labios del menor eran mucho más dulces de lo que creyó.


End file.
